


Hammocks

by let_me_rant



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_me_rant/pseuds/let_me_rant
Summary: Can also be found on my Wattpad in my one-shots Merthur book under anon_shipper.Merlin introduces Arthur to hammocks.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Hammocks

Arthur doesn't think he will ever stop smiling. He has never been so happy and content before in his entire life. When Merlin first showed Arthur what the weird net between the two trees was he thought Merlin had gone nuts. 'A hammock' he had scoffed. What kind of idiot would willingly get on that net of doom and claim relaxation? The first time Arthur tried to get on it he fell off. Then again. and again. and again.

"I give up!" Arthur shouted throwing his hands up in frustration and started stomping towards the house. Merlin chuckled and dragged Arthur back.

"Come on, I will show you."

Merlin had shown him how to sit on it and then lay down. Arthur thought since Merlin was on there he could just plop on. Wrong again. They both shouted as the hammock flipped over and Merlin landed on Arthur and Arthur landed on his back, winded. Merlin was just giggling and calling Arthur an idiot.

"Just because I did it doesn't mean it wouldn't still NOT flip over?"

Arthur grumbled and stood up. Merlin finally got Arthur laying down on the hammock and he was gripping it tightly and board stiff as it swung lightly. "You are supposed to relax."

"How can I?" He said through gritted teeth. Merlin rolled his eyes and slowly got on the hammock as well, laying next to him and basically snuggling up to his side. He summoned a book and he started to read. Arthur started to relax a bit and when he could put his legs out and cross on foot on top of the other Merlin readjusted to be more comfortable. He layed on Arthurs chest and semi on his side and tucked one hand under Arthur's arm and the other on Arthurs chest next to his face. He used a spell to levitate his book in the air and everytime the page turned Merlin's eyes would shine gold but the rest of the time it was just a ring of gold outlining his blue. Arthur moved his arms, the one opposite of Merlin to behind his head and the other to wrap around Merlin's waist. Merlin snuggled closer as the fall breeze graced them. The hammock swinging slightly but Merlin's book staying steady because of his magic. Arthur moved his hand and started running his fingers through Merlin's hair, and he watched him intently, his heart beating fast and his stomach swirling with intense emotions. His smile was small and soft but he knew that if he could see himself he would look like a lovesick puppy.  
Merlin's eyes starting to blink slower and more frequently, and then they were drooping half closed and the blinks becoming more and more lethargic. Arthur moved his other hand to wrap it around Merlin's waist again and Merlin blinked quickly trying to stay awake but they quickly started to droop again and then his eyes closed and the book fell limp on the hammock and his breathing started to even out.

"I think I love you Merlin." Arthur whispered. Not all that surprised at his revelation.

"I think I love you too, clotpole." Merlin slurred out tiredly. Arthur hadn't known Merlin was still awake but he is glad he was. He leaned down and kissed his forehead and Merlin smiled softly and pecked Arthurs chest before cuddling deeper into his strong hold.

Maybe hammocks weren't that bad.


End file.
